Dunkle Jahreszeiten: Schwarzer Winter
“Oh, the weather outside is frightful But the fire is so delightful And since we’ve no place to go Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow“ – Jule Styne / Sammy Cahn Wenn die Welt von der unheilvollen Faust des Schwarzen Winters ergriffen wird, ist das wahrhaft ein Anlass zur Furcht. Der Schwarze Winter ist kalt. Doch das ist seine einzige Gemeinsamkeit mit seinem gewöhnlichen Verwandten. Wer mit dem Winter Dinge wie fröhliches Schneetreiben, den würzigen Geruch von Bratäpfeln und Tannennadeln, zauberhafte, weiße Landschaften und innere Einkehr verbindet, sollte sich lieber schnell von diesen Bildern verabschieden. Auch im Schwarzen Winter fällt Schnee. Doch er ist von nicht von reinem Weiß, sondern von bräunlich, schwarzer Farbe und fällt aus aschegrauen und manchmal auch dunkelroten Wolken. Seine Konsistenz ist ölig und schmierig, aber es ist keine gute Idee ihn zu berühren. Denn trifft er erst auf ungeschützte Leiber, so frisst er sich mühelos durch Haut, Fleisch, Organe und Sehnen. Lediglich Knochen bieten ihm Widerstand. Da der Schwarze Schnee allein Menschen verzehrt ist man im Haus vor ihm sicher, sofern alle Fenster und Öffnungen gut abgedichtet sind. Allerdings verbreitet er einen verlockenden, süßlichen Duft, der geradezu dazu einlädt herauszukommen und mit seinen Flocken zu spielen. Wer nicht die größte Selbstbeherrschung besitzt, ist gut beraten sich im Haus anzuketten, wenn der Schwarze Schnee auf die Welt niedergeht. Andernfalls wird er als schmutziges, zerfressenes, bizarres Denkmal enden und als schaurige Mahnung für Andere dienen, bis der Schwarze Winter wieder endet, der schwarze Schnee abtaut und ihn als blankpoliertes Skelett zurücklässt. Auf Tiere indes hat der Schnee eine andere Wirkung. Bei Ihnen dringt er harmlos durch Haut, Fell und Federkleid hindurch und gelangt letzlich in ihr Gehirn, wo er grauenhafte Verheerungen anrichtet. Die betroffenen Geschöpfe verlieren jegliche Fähigkeit zur Organisation und jede Bindung zu Artgenoßen und Menschen. Rudel, Schwärme und Herden lösen sich auf, wie auch jedwede Vertrautheit von Haus- und Nutztieren zu ihren Besitzern. Zurück bleiben geistlose Geschöpfe, die wahllos töten. Und zwar nicht etwa, um ihren Hunger zu stillen, sondern aus reiner Lust an der Zerstörung. Aus diesem Grund ist es auch dann höchst gefährlich das Haus zu verlassen, wenn sich keine einzige Wolke am Himmel zeigt. Denn man weiß nie, welche Kreaturen sich in der Nähe befinden. Andererseits: Ohnehin widerstehen nicht viele Türen einem wilden Bären, der mit dem Schwarzen Schnee infiziert ist. Oder ein paar Dutzend wahnsinniger Ratten. Und wer kann schon sagen, ob der eigene Hund bei der letzten, sicher erscheinenden Gassirunde, nicht die Nase in das kalte Verhängnis gesteckt hat und sich die Gefahr womöglich bereits im eigenen Haus befindet. Ein Umstand, der ziemlich unerfreulich sein kann, wenn man es erst bemerkt, nachdem man gerade alle Türen und Fenster fest vernagelt hat. Aber auch wer kein Haustier besitzt ist nicht unbedingt frei von Gefahren und Plagen. Zwar überleben in der Kälte nur wenige Insekten, aber jene Käfer, Schaben, Fliegen, Mücken, Wespen und Bienen, die noch umherfliegen und krabbeln sind von der gleichen schwarzen Zerstörungswut getrieben wie Säugetiere und Vögel und weit weniger leicht auszusperren und werden nicht zögern von ihren Stacheln, Rüsseln und Beißwerkzeugen Gebrauch zu machen. Weit beunruhigender noch, sind aber die Kristallherzen. Was geradezu poetisch klingt, ist vielmehr ein wahrer Fluch. Stellt euch vor, ihr und euer Partner seid gemeinsam in einer Hütte oder einem Haus eingeschlossen und verbarikadiert euch vor den Schrecken des Schwarzen Winters. Im Kamin brennt ein flackerndes, knisterndes Feuer. Aber das Einzige, was euch wirklich wärmt, ist eure Liebe. Sie ist der einzige Grund noch weiterzumachen. Das einzige Stück Frühling, an dem ihr euch festhalten könnt. Aber die Tage werden immer kürzer, die Nächte immer kälter und irgendwann findet diese Kälte ihren Weg ins Innere. Nicht nur ins Innere des Hauses, sondern ins Innere eines Herzens. Dabei schlägt sie immer dort zu, wo zwei Menschen versammelt sind, die sich sehr nahe stehen. Egal, ob es sich dabei um Liebende, Geschwister oder Mutter und Kind handelt. Erst wird euer Gefährte immer einsilbiger. Immer verschlossener und introvertierter. Die Haut wird Stück für Stück eisiger, die Lippen und Augen werden blau oder weiß und egal, wie nah ihr euren Liebsten ans Feuer oder an die Heizung bringt, er wird sich dennoch nicht mehr aufwärmen. Er ist ein Kristallherz geworden. Ihr werdet versuchen ihm Liebe zu geben, ihn mit Umarmungen und freundlichen Worten zu wärmen, aber ihr werdet nicht mehr zu ihm durchdringen. Eines Morgens wird er völlig apathisch sein. Eine atmende, starrende Hülle, die keine Nahrung mehr braucht und eine Kälte verströmt, die euch schier den Verstand rauben kann. Ihr werdet euer Bestes tun, um euch von ihm fernzuhalten. Ihr werdet den Raum meiden wollen, indem dieser tiefgekühlte Körper dampfende Eiswolken in die Luft bläst und euch mit diesem grauenhaften Blick ansieht. Aber letzlich werden euch die Ungewissheit, die Einsamkeit und die trügerische Hoffnung, die jedem Menschen zu eigen ist, immer wieder zu ihm führen und euch seine eiskalte Hand halten lassen. Und ihr werdet fortan in ständiger Angst leben. Denn es gibt einen Gedanken, der noch grausiger ist als der, dass sich dieses kalte Stück Fleisch auch im Frühling nicht mehr regt und euer Partner für immer verloren ist: Was ist, wenn sich dieses Ding eines Nachts doch erhebt? Was wird es tun? Und was wird seine Schritte lenken? Ihr könntet nun meinen, dass es am Sichersten ist, euch ganz allein in einer warmen Hütte oder einer gut geheizten Wohnung zu verschanzen. Aber das trifft nicht in jedem Fall zu. Manchmal, wenn die Kälte im Schwarzen Winter besonders tief ins Fleisch schneidet und wenn der Schwarze Schnee besonders schlimm wütet, bilden sich die Schwarzen Gletscher. Eisige Giganten aus gepressten Schwarzem Schnee, die sich rücksichtlos durchs Land fressen und mit Vorliebe die einsamsten Menschen komplett in ihren Häusern einschließen, bis sie langsam erfrieren oder ihnen die Luft ausgeht. Bis dahin allerdings hören sie nagende, flüsternde Stimmen, die sich bisweilen in einen unerträglichen Chor der Verdammnis steigern, durch den aber wieder und wieder – als wäre es eine Anklage – die Stimmen jener durchklingen, die im Leben des Isolierten einmal eine Rolle gespielt hatten. Irgendwann endet es. Die Temperaturen steigen, der Schwarze Schnee löst sich in Nichts auf und bis auf die Kristallherzen erinnert nichts außer den angerichteten Zerstörungen mehr an den Schwarzen Winter. Ein sanfter und wunderschöner Frühling wird dann folgen und viele der Wunden heilen, die der Schwarze Winter der Welt geschlagen hat. Anders verhält es sich aber, wenn der Schwarze Winter nicht alleine kam. Wenn er vielmehr die letzte Spielkarte des unheiligen Quartetts aus Fäulnisfrühling, Staubsommer, Hungrigem Herbst und Schwarzem Winter gewesen ist, die das Schicksal auf den Tisch legt. Wenn die Welt alle vier Schrecken durchleben musste und das Leben auf ihr nicht länger existiert. Wenn die Jahreszeit anbricht, die fortan immer herrschen wird: Die Fünfte Jahreszeit. Von ihr sollt ihr im letzten Teil meiner Ausführungen lesen. Und ich hoffe für euch – und für uns alle, dass ihr sie niemals erleben müsst. Kategorie:Theorie Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mittellang